


Hell On Wheels

by areyoucoldflash (hellosterek)



Series: Earth 3 [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellosterek/pseuds/areyoucoldflash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about how Lisa Snart and Sara Lance became an item.</p><p>The Biker!AU that branches off my Coldflash fic "Ice Ice Baby".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell On Wheels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissSugarPlum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSugarPlum/gifts).



> So, I'm posting this earlier than expected. I will add to this sporadically because I love this pairing a lot. I'm always accepting ideas/prompts for this so let me know what you'd like to see and I'll do my best to deliver. :)
> 
> This will basically be a collection of drabbles with some plot thrown in (if you're lucky), so chapters may not be in chronological order.
> 
> Also, I'm dedicating this to Kelsey because she's awesome and made me so excited to post this.
> 
> This first chapter is loosely inspired by [Kyla's gift to me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5966359).

Lisa's on her way through Starling City when she meets Sara the first time. Her, Patty, and Shawna ride into the city on their bikes, stopping at a diner to grab some food.

Shawna and Patty are talking idly, exchanging small talk that Lisa isn't interested in. Her gaze slides around the room, taking stock of the unfamiliar faces. It's nice, she thinks, to be away from home. One of the reasons she enjoys riding so much is because she could go anywhere, with anyone, with no one to stop her. Of course, she will always return to Central to see Lenny, but she would never stay too long. She can't. Not since she finally escaped her father's clutches. The city holds too many memories, too much pain.

There's a blonde sitting in the corner, the hood of her sweatshirt pulled high over her head to hide her face. She's got a black leather jacket over it, tight against her thin frame.

Lisa sits a little straighter, interested, and catches sight of the blonde's plump bottom lip, turned down in a slight frown. Her blue eyes catch Lisa's from across the room and Lisa smirks, waves her fingers, unfazed at being caught.

The woman seems to hesitate before slowly smiling back, glancing up at the waitress as she places her check in front of her. She pays with cash and smiles at the waitress before slipping out of the booth, eyes finding Lisa again before she slips out of the diner.

Lisa steels herself, tapping out the seconds on her wrist before slipping out without an explanation to the girls. When she steps outside, she finds the blonde by their bikes, running her fingers over the handgrips.

The blonde glances up at her, a slight uptick to her lips. "Sweet ride."

Lisa tilts her head, evaluating, and lifts an eyebrow. "You know anything about motorcycles?"

The blonde grins, like she knows somethings Lisa doesn't. "Yeah. I own one."

Lisa's other eyebrow joins her first, both of them raising in interest. So, the girl rides. Lisa likes her already. "Brand?"

"Honda." At Lisa's wrinkled nose, the blonde smirks, running a hand along the bars of Lisa's bike. "I see you're partial to Harleys."

Lisa hums. "Better for traveling long distance."

"And attracting attention," the blonde comments, eyeing Lisa.

Lisa grins, stepping forward and offering her hand. "I'm Lisa."

The blonde eyes her hand for a moment, but matches her smile and accepts it. "Sara."

Lisa's hand tightens around hers and her eyes dip down the woman's body, glancing at the scuffed up boots and the ripped black jeans. Lisa likes her more already. She glances back up to find Sara's cool blue eyes gazing back, her lips quirked in a smile. "So, Sara. Care for a spin?"

Sara's smile widens. "Thought you'd never ask."

~*~

They take a ride around the block, with Sara's arms wrapped snugly around Lisa's middle as they weave in and out of traffic. The loud exhaust of the Harley drowns out conversation, but neither seems to mind. Instead, Sara scoots closer, resting her chin on Lisa's shoulder to see in front of them. The wind whips at her eyes and blows through her hair, pushing the hood off her head and letting the midday sun shine on her face.

By the time they decide to give it a rest, they've gone about the block four times, and Patty and Shawna are waiting for them outside. Shawna is perched on her bike, a cigarette dangling from her lips, and she glances up at them as they pull up beside her.

"Who's this?" Shawna questions, jutting her chin in Sara's direction.

Lisa glances over her shoulder, taking in the wind-blown blonde tresses that she can see more clearly now without the hood. Lisa likes her better this way, likes that she can see the dimple in her chin and the gentle swell of her cheekbones.

"I'm Sara," Sara introduces and slips off the 'cycle to shake Shawna's hand.

Lisa immediately feels the loss of her arms around her middle, but squashes the feeling, kicking down the kickstand and relaxing back on her bike. "Sara's got a bike of her own. Don't you, Sara?"

Sara glances back at her, picks up on the slight drawl of her voice now that they're around the others. She nods. "Honda Shadow."

Patty smiles. "You ride often?"

Sara shrugs. "When I can."

Lisa frowns at the short response, but schools her expression and raises an eyebrow when Shawna gives her a look. Lisa sighs. "Hate to put an end to this, but we gotta get going."

Sara turns to her with a frown. "Where are you headed?"

"Nashville," Lisa answers shortly, eyeing her. "Why?"

The blonde shrugs. "That's a ways to go."

"As I said," Lisa sighs, leaning forward with her forearms on the handlebars. "I like the long drive."

The blonde stares for a moment, lips parting in a comment that never passes her lips. Eventually, she purses her lips and nods, stepping back onto the sidewalk and looking between the three of them. "Have a safe trip."

Patty is the only one who grins, her eyes sparkling excitedly. "Thanks! We will!"

Lisa kicks up the kickstand of her bike, eyes slipping down Sara again, committing her curves to memory. When she raises her eyes to meet Sara's, she finally smirks. "We'll stop by on our way back through. Come find me in two weeks if you want another ride, blondie."

Sara returns the smile, eyes narrowing mischievously. "I might just take you up on that."

"Good," Lisa concedes, glancing at the other girls. "Come on, girls. We've gotta go if we want to hit Indianapolis by sundown."

Shawna takes one last drag from her cigarette before squashing it on the ground and putting on her helmet. Patty follows suit, mounting her bike and slipping on a pair of pink leather gloves and a black helmet to match her black leather jacket.

Sara has to admit, they look like the female version of the t-birds. It's more than a little appealing and very sexy.

Lisa glances back at her, putting on her own helmet. "Lisa Snart. Look me up if you ever feel like escaping."

Before Sara can piece together a response, they're already starting their 'cycles, the appealing sound of the motors roaring to life filling the noisy street. Sara crosses her arms over her chest, her expression stoic as she nods at the three of them, who wave before taking off down the street.

Sara watches them weave through traffic, hears the horns blare as drivers slam on their breaks to avoid them, and can't help but smile a little.

Escaping. Yeah, that might be nice sometime.


End file.
